


Problem Child

by shifter_goddess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ask Me About My Sakura Headcanon, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Sakura's super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifter_goddess/pseuds/shifter_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes children inherit their parents' eyes, or hair. Sometimes, they inherit a little something extra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Child

Kakashi has been watching the kids for an hour or so while she, Naruto, and Sasuke catch up on life. Besides the usual noises - they tune them out, mostly, by now, knowing that if Kakashi could handle them as children, he’ll surely be able to handle other children, even theirs - nothing alarming has happened, besides Naruto’s firm decision to dye his hair an unholy shade of green. (“But it matches Konoha! Leaf Village!” “Naruto, for the sake of everyone’s eyes, don’t. We’ve just barely gotten used to your natural highlighter-yellow hair.”)

Then there is a choking sound, followed by wheezing, and Sasuke is the first one up; he heads for the playroom with speed; Sakura and Naruto wait, listening, half-tensed at the dining room table as they track their teammates’ footsteps.

There are shuffling noises, a grunt, Kakashi wheezes a few times, then Sasuke ambles back into the kitchen, a strange look on his face. Terror-tinged amusement? Sakura narrows her eyes, half-concerned, half-curious when he looks at her, staring for a long moment, before opening his mouth.

“Sakura, were you...were you always unnaturally strong, even as a child?” He asks, finally.

Naruto starts snickering.

Sakura thinks, groans, and cradles her hands in her head.

“What’s the damage?” Naruto asks, through his laughter. “The old man okay?”

“He’ll live, but we won’t be able to get him to watch the kids for a while.” Sasuke says, dryly.

Sakura sighed and covered her eyes with one hand, glancing at the two men between her fingers. Sasuke looks even more amused - a strange look on his face, even after all these years, she thinks. One she usually loves to see, but now…

“You know what this means, right?” Sasuke points out.

“What?” She grinds out.

He looks at Naruto, whose eyes are alight with mischief. “Sakura had the problem child, not us.”

Naruto cackles and Sakura throws her coffee mug at the Uchiha bastard.


End file.
